


Carnations

by toxzen



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxzen/pseuds/toxzen
Summary: The story of Persephone and Hades with a twist





	1. Chapter 1

“My Lord.” Leaodes’s soft melodic voice broke into Hades' thoughts.

He glanced around at the approaching manservant. Dressed as ever in a simple, white robe and carrying a small tray, Leaodes was the picture of humility, but the stern look on his face belied this. Hades gritted his teeth. He knew full-well when Leaodes had a lecture prepared for him.

Leaodes set the tray down on the windowsill in front of Hades’ bare feet. The tray was laden with a few diced pomegranates. Hades rolled his eyes and rested his forehead against the window pane once again. He gazed out across the mist covered surface of the River Styx. The faded glow of crystals embedded in the walls of the Underworld exuded a faint light over the river.

“You have to—“

“Don’t,” Hades interrupted. He sighed and shook his head. “Just don’t Leaodes. I’m tired.”

“I wonder why,” Leaodes said derisively. He folded his arms and glowered down at the god of the earth.

Hades gritted his teeth and shot the manservant a glare of his own. “Tired of you,” he corrected, “not, like, physically.” His voice trailed off into a mumble and Leaodes smirked at the fib. 

“Eat,” he said flatly.

“You can’t make me,” Hades said quietly. 

“Actually, my Lord,” Leaodes said. He slid his fingers under Hades’ chin and tugged his face around. He bent over the god, a small smirk crossing his dark features. “Given your physical condition, I _could_ force this fruit down your throat.” He released Hades’ chin and leaned back. He picked up one of the slices of fruit.

Hades watched his movements with wide eyes. Leaodes was more than correct; he really could overpower Hades with ease. The pair were utterly mismatched, Leaodes being about twice Hades' size. The demigod could easily take Hades in a fight and then force him to eat.

“You wouldn’t,” Hades muttered darkly as he glared up at Leaodes.

“I wouldn’t,” Leaodes said ruefully. He took a bite of the pomegranate, wiping a stray droplet of juice of his chin with his thumb. “After all I have you to thank for my divine status, and I’ve pledged my loyalty to you because of it, but, Hades,” Leaodes continued as he leaned forward again. He held the bitten slice out to Hades. The pungent aroma of the fruit drifted up Hades nose and his lips twisted in disgust. “If your immortal life is jeopardized because of your _proclivities_ , I may be forced to reconsider my vow to do you no harm, since the ends would more than justify the means.”

Leaodes dropped the slice of fruit onto the tray and left the chamber without another word. Hades allowed him to have the last word. He had no argument to throw back at Leaodes; he never did. He knew what he sacrificed by not eating the Underworld’s food, but he also knew what he’d sacrifice if he did: those ‘proclivities’ Leaodes spoke of so disdainfully. 

Speaking of which, Hades had not partaken in the past time that Leaodes so despised in quite some time. Hades shoved to his feet, intentionally knocking the tray of fruit to the floor as he went. He felt a touch bad for creating another mess for Leaodes to tend to, but he was also feeling rather petulant that the manservant had attempted to force food upon him for the third time that week.

Hades left his bedroom and headed through the palace to the tunnel at the back of the building that Thanatos took when he went above ground. Hades had lent the god of death his scepter so that he could manipulate tunnels through the earth that would take him to whoever's life Thanatos needed to take.

The trek up the tunnel was a long, arduous one, but Hades refused to pause despite the painful burn in his lungs. Doing so would only prove Leaodes correct that he was exhausted beyond belief. 

After what felt like hours, but was probably only one, Hades caught sight of sunlight at the end of the tunnel. He stumbled towards it, shielding his eyes against the intrusive glare. It was always incredibly painful the first few minutes he was exposed to the sun. Tears rolled down his eyes as his pupils contracted to barely visible pricks. He wondered vaguely if Thanatos was ever brought to tears at the sight of the sun, but he couldn’t quite picture the god of death with tears on his face.

Hades dropped his hand from over his eyes when he felt like he’d adjusted enough. He glanced around, wondering where Thanatos’ tunnel had spat him out this time. 

Hades found himself in a sparse forest of birch trees. The sinuous bows grew fluidly toward the blinding blue sky. Their boughs were laden with leaves of orange and gold and green. The ground was blanketed with soft green moss that tickled his toes. Hades was, as he always was, stunned by the beauty of the earth. He might have been the god of the earth, but his domain was everything within the earth: the ore, the minerals, the creatures, the crystals, the Underworld. Above ground, this domain was propagated by Demeter, Dionysus, and the like. Hades would always and forever be awestruck by what these agrarian gods created.

Hades wandered through the forest of birch bows until he found himself on the edge of it. A field of flowers spread before him. The air was heavy with their luscious aroma. His eyes were bombarded by an array of colors.

Hades meandered into the field, his eyes flitting over the various blossoms surrounding him. His fingers trailed over the petals. Insects were startled from their perches as he passed and they buzzed in the air around him, leaving a trail of pollen in their wake.

“Enjoying the flowers?”

The voiced stunned Hades so badly he tripped in his effort to spin around and landed hard on his ass in a patch of lilies. Orange pollen exploded around him, sending him into a spasm of sneezes. 

A light chuckle sounded above him, causing a glower to spread over his Hades’ face, as well as a soft blush. When the sneezing had subsided, Hades glanced up at whomever had startled him

The glare faded instantly from Hades’ face, replaced with a slack jaw expression. The man above him was nothing short of stunning. Brown curls framed his face. His skin was a soft bronze; his eyes golden. He was smiling, an expression that revealed stark white teeth. The man was holding out his hand to Hades.

“I didn’t mean to startle you,” he said and his voice sounded like bells and the trickle of a stream.

Hades felt his cheeks grow warmer. He glanced at the proffered hand, but didn’t take it as he pushed himself to his feet.

“You shouldn’t sneak up on people,” he mumbled as he brushed pollen from his dark robes.

“I’m sorry,” the man said in earnest. He withdrew his hand, not seeming in the least bit miffed that Hades hadn’t taken it. He cocked his head to the side and frowned down at Hades. He was a good head taller than the god, a fact that Hades didn’t appreciate in the slightest. “How did you get here?” the man asked.

“I, um, walked,” Hades said hesitantly, glancing beyond the man’s shoulder to the birch forest where Thanatos’ tunnel lay.

“You walked,” the man said with a dubious quirk of his brows. 

“Yes,” Hades said with a glower, though the expression was a touch more like a pout than anything else.

“That’s a little surprising,” the man said. “This is after all a valley in the heart of a dormant volcano.”

“Well, how did you get here?” Hades grumbled.

“I also walked, though it took several days.” The man smiled and shook his head. “I’m Persephone, by the way. What’s your name?”

“Ha-Hayes,” Hades said, his eyes flickering to the ground between their feet.

“You must be tired from walking, Hayes," Persephone said. “Would you like to come to my home to rest?” He flashed that winning smile of his and Hades felt himself heating up once again.

“That would be nice," he murmured

Persephone nodded. He turned and headed back towards the birches. Hades fell into step beside him. A sheen of spread was starting to spread between his shoulder blades beneath the heavy fabric of his robes. The rays of the sun were beginning to feel a touch suffocating. Being inside Persephone’s home would provide a blessed reprieve from the Apollo’s light.

“You like the flowers?” Persephone asked, reiterating his first question that had caught Hades so utterly off guard.

“Yes,” Hades said with a small smile. “I like them a lot.” His fingers brushed lightly against the petals of deep purple blossom.

“That’s a larkspur,” Persephone explained. “They have a high toxicity—“

Hades yanked his hand back quickly from the petals and shot a wide-eyed stare up at Persephone.

“Not _that_ toxic,” Persephone said, “to humans anyway. Cattle don’t fair well from eating them though.”

Hades nodded. His gaze drifted to another flower.

“And that?” he asked.

“A crocuses,” Persephone named the bushel of purple, yellow, and white flowers. “They’re rich with pollen and a favorite among honeybees.”

Persephone continued to name flowers as the pair passed through the field. Hades listened attentively, fascinated by the information and also greatly enjoying the alluring sound of Persephone’s voice.

When they reached the edge of the birch grove, Persephone led them among the bows, away from the direction of the craggy granite slab where Thanatos’ tunnel had emerged. 

“Are these birches special?” Hades asked. 

Persephone smiled down at him. “Yes, they were a gift.”

Before Hades could prod him for more information, Persephone gestured ahead of them. 

“This is home,” he said.

Hades looked in the direction he pointed. A cozy cottage was nestled among the birch trees. A garden thick with blossoms edged the cottage, leaving only a narrow path that led up to the door.

Persephone led the way to the door and opened it for Hades. He smiled down at him as he gestured him within. Hades crossed the threshold. One room made up the inside of the cottage. A kitchen and dinning area comprised one side; a bedroom and living space the other. 

“Make yourself comfortable,” Persephone said, gesturing to the dinning table.

Hades sat down the bench, clasping his hands together on the table. Persephone offered him refreshments and though Hades’ stomach twisted with agitation, he accepted with a nod. While Persephone puttered around the kitchen, Hades glanced around the cottage. 

The room was tidy, cozy, and yielded only a few personal items in the form of potted flowers and a shelf of books and scrolls. A few birch logs lay in the fireplace and Hades felt a pang in his chest at the thought of the felled tree. 

“Here you are,” Persephone said, setting a steaming mug and plate of diced fruit and cheese in front of Hades.

“Thank you,” Hades murmured.

Persephone nodded as he sat across from him. He had a mug of his own and cradled it, trapping the heat between his large hands.

“So,” Persephone said, “what possessed you to walk such a long way to get here?”

“I was just curious, I guess,” Hades said with a shrug. He toyed with the handle of his mug, his gazing flickering to the food on the plate.

“Of?” Persephone prodded, not unkindly. He was still fixing Hades with that soft smile of his

“What here would be like,” Hades said, casting his hand to the side in a small wave to indicate the surrounding valley.

“And what do you think of here?” Persephone asked.

“It’s beautiful,” Hades said in a rush.

Persephone chuckled quietly. He reached out and plucked a grape from the plate. 

“Thank you,” he said, popping the fruit into his mouth.

Hades’ brow furrowed in a small frown. Persephone looked exceptionally proud and honored by Hades’ statement. 

“I grow all the flowers in the valley,” Persephone explained upon catching sight of Hades’ confused expression. “And the fruit, and I care for all the animals.” He gestured to the food on the plate before them.

Trepidation built up in the back of Hades’ throat. He now felt even more obligated to eat the food Persephone was offering. He swallowed heavily and reached out for a small wedge of cheese. He brought it to his lips ever so carefully and took a small bite. It tasted like rotted ash, and it took every ounce of Hades’ will not to shudder from head to tow at the taste. He chewed delicately and swallowed. His throat burned; his stomach coiled. He finished off the cheese.

“It’s good,” he said with a smile, his gaze flicking up to Persephone’s face.

The man returned his smile, his eyes bright with pride once again. He opened his mouth to speak, but a sharp knock on the cottage door cut him off. Persephone glanced over his shoulder, confusion creasing his brow. He flicked a quick glance in Hades’ direction. His gaze was questioning, but Hades only stared back at him stupidly.

Persephone rose from the bench and went to the door. He pulled it open, revealing the person that stood in the threshold. Hades jerked to his feet, making the bench scrape loudly behind him. Persephone looked over at him hurriedly and the gaze of the man in the doorway followed as well.

Thanatos raised one perfectly arced brow as his eyes fell on Hades. A smirk played over his thin lips. His deep auburn curls fell in tumbles to his shoulders. He stood head and shoulders taller than Persephone and was about twice as broad. The loose white tunic he wore barely concealed his toned chest. He lifted his hand and hooked his sinuous fingers in a come-hither gesture.

“It’s time to go,” Thanatos said. 

“Than, what are you doing here?” Hades breathed as he hurried around the table toward the pair at the door.

Persephone glanced between Thanatos and Hades with an expression of stark confusion.

“Leaodes sent me,” Thanatos said simply. He folded his arms, tapping his fingers against his bicep. 

Hades huffed in annoyance. Leaodes had a lot of nerve sending Thanatos to fetch him. Usually he just waited for Hades to stumble back into the Underworld, sun scorched and hurting. 

“Is everything alright?” Persephone asked. He reached out his hand to brush Hades’ arm, but Thanatos’ hand shot and clasped his wrist. Persephone gasped as the icy cold grip tightened around his skin. 

“It’s fine,” Hades said hurriedly. He grabbed Thanatos’ arm and tugged. “It’s fine,” he repeated, gazing up at the god of death.

Thanatos’ glistening, orange eyes narrowed, but he released Persephone’s wrist. Thanatos knew well the dangers of Hades being touched by a mortal above ground; he and Hades had lived together in the Underworld for almost two dozen centuries.

“Let’s go,” Thanatos said, his gaze flicking down to meet Hades’.

Hades nodded. “It was nice to meet you,” he mumbled to Persephone.

“You too, Hayes,” Persephone said with a smile. “Come visit whenever you feel up for the walk.”

Hades smiled and nodded. Thanatos turned around and walked away. He didn’t bother to look over his shoulder to see if Hades was following; he knew full well Hades was. Hades trailed after him, glaring daggers at the moss beneath his toes. 

“It’s barely been an hour,” he griped. “Why did Leaodes send you?”

“This is one of Demeter’s havens,” Thanatos explained. “Apollo blesses it with almost eternal sunlight.” He glanced down at Hades. “Even an hour here is too much for you.”

Hades glared at him, his jaw tightening until his teeth creaked. “Why were you here?” he asked, his voice harsh with the anger he was attempting to bury. The emotion was reserved for Leaodes; Thanatos was just doing as he’d been asked of the demigod. 

“There’s a temple to Demeter to the west of the valley,” Thanatos said. “One of the priestess’s passed.”

Hades nodded. He wondered if Persephone was close to the priestesses. Most likely he was, if he and they were the only ones who lived here. He would mourn her passing, either alone in that cottage or at the temple with the priestesses. Perhaps he was a priest himself, though Hades had only ever heard of Demeter being served by women, and wouldn’t he live at the temple too if he were?

When they reached the mouth of Thanatos’ tunnel, the god of death gestured for Hades to lead the way into ominous opening carved from the granite. Hades sighed and did so. Thanatos moved after him. As they descended into the tunnel, Hades’ vision turned black. It took several moments for his eyes to adjust to the lack of light. The tunnel seemed to react to the earth god’s distress and the mica in the walls glowed softly around them. 

“Hades.”

Hades looked up at the sound of his name uttered in Leaodes’ deep tone. The demigod stood several strides deeper into the tunnel, well beyond the reach of the sunlight. His arms were folded and his face was clouded with a disapproving expression.

Hades opened his mouth to shoot a disgruntled comment at him, but he was suddenly struck by a wave of nausea. He stumbled and it was only the sudden presence of Thanatos' firm hands that kept him from plummeting into the side of the cavern. He shuddered and vomited. A viscous black substance poured from his mouth. He shook and writhed in Thanatos’ hands. Thanatos released one his arms to carefully pull his long back locks over his back. He soothed his hands over Hades’ hair as the god whimpered desperately. 

“Did you fucking _eat_ something, Hades?” Leaodes shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

Persephone watched the retreating backs of the two men that had appeared in his valley. The second visitor had been disconcerting to say the least. His chilly aura had left the air of cottage frigid in his wake. Even his touch had been ice. Persephone was no stranger to the divine, being Demeter’s son, so he didn’t doubt the red head was just that. Hayes, on the other hand, while mysterious in his own right given his presence in the reclusive valley, didn’t exude the same aura of divinity. He was small in every regard, and boney, alarmingly so. His cheekbones jutted from beneath paper-thin, pale skin. The only instant went color rose to his cheeks was when he’d flushed in embarrassment after his sneezing fit in the lily patch. Because of this he almost seemed sickly, and the red-haired visitor had certainly treated him as such. 

Persephone hoped that Hayes would return to the valley, regardless of whatever concerns the red-head on this Leaodes might have. Those who were interested in Persephone’s flowers were few and far between. The priestesses would listen politely when he spoke of them, but their main interest was in the wheat fields they tended by his mother's temple. 

Persephone stepped back into the cottage once Hayes and his friend had vanished amongst the birch bows. He was glad he had been able to steer conversation away from the birches when Hayes had asked after them. Explaining to Hayes that the Mother Goddess Gaea had gifted them to him upon his birth would have informed the youth of Persephone’s divinity. He rather liked the anonymity he’d had with Hayes. He’d gone his whole life being known as Demeter’s son and treated with delicacy because of it. There weren’t many who thought of Persephone like they did other gods such as Ares, Hephaestus, or Apollo.

Persephone moved into the kitchen to tidy up the table. Hades hadn’t eaten or drank much. Considering the youth’s malnourished nature, Persephone hoped he hadn’t come off as pushy with regards to the refreshment. Upon finishing up cleaning, Persephone made to move to the armchair to do some reading, but a knock on his door drew him to it. He rarely ever had this much traffic at his door; today had certainly been the busiest he’d had in the valley in centuries. 

Upon reaching the door, Persephone pulled it open, letting a friendly smile settle across his features. The smile faltered at the expression of grief on the face of his visitor.

“Ambrosia, what’s the matter?” Persephone asked, stepping forward to rest his hands on the priestess’s trembling shoulders.

“Korinna has passed,” Ambrosia murmured. Her voice was thick with sorrow; her eyes red-rimmed; and her cheeks damp with tears.

Persephone’s mouth worked, but he couldn’t manage any words. Korinna had been sick for quite some time, the poultices from his plants having no effect on the frail woman’s health. Her death didn’t come as a surprise, but a pit of horror had opened up deep in Persephone’s stomach. ‘Than,’ that was the name Hayes had bequeathed the redhead at Persephone’s door. Persephone suddenly had no doubt that name was short for Thanatos, god of death. Thanatos hardly ever went to Mount Olympus to visit the other gods or attend the lavish feasts held there, so Persephone had never laid eyes on him. He instead chose to remain in the Underworld, alongside the god whose domain that was: the god of earth; the unseen one.

Hades. 

* * *

Leaodes did not let up on his lecturing of Hades for the entire walk back to the Underworld. Nor did he cease upon reaching the palace Hades had carved from stone so many centuries ago. Instead, Leaodes followed after Hades as Thanatos helped him to his room. The demigod scolded him not only for eating mortal food, but also for entering Demeter’s haven. Thanatos had attempted to come to Hades’ defense in that regard, but Leaodes had immediately rounded on him and informed him that he ought to have told Hades where the tunnel opened up to. Both Thanatos and Hades knew that wouldn't have stopped Hades, and on some level Leaodes probably did too.

Once they reached Hades’ bedchamber, Thanatos helped him into bed before grasping Leaodes’ arm. 

“Let him rest,” Thanatos murmured as he dragged Leaodes out of the room. “You can lecture him more once he feels better.” 

Hades curled against the mass of pillows on his bed and dragged the coverlet over himself. Despite Thanatos shutting the door behind the pair, Hades could still make out their muffled voices.

“You have to take it easy on him, Leaodes,” Thanatos said. “He’s in an impossible position.”

“And he’s been in this position for almost eight centuries, Thanatos,” Leaodes shot back at the god of death. “He needs to accept that fact that he  _ has _ to eat the Underworld’s food, or he  _ will _ waste away into nothing.”

“I’m fairly certain he’s realized this,” Thanatos said, and Hades could perfectly picture the derisive half-smile on his face. “This is hurting him more than it’s hurting any of us.”

Hades curled deeper in on himself at these words. Thanatos was right; this did hurt. His entire body was aching from rejecting Persephone’s food. The potency of the mortal’s food must have been exacerbated by the fact that it had been grown in one of Demeter’s havens. Generally when he risked eating above ground, he was only beset by aches and pains. The fact that he had thrown up his very essence went to show just how much of risk eating had been. It also explained why Leaodes had been so furious with him. 

He was all too aware just how serious this matter was. Upon realizing that his body would slowly rot when exposed to the sun, Zeus had beseeched Hades to take shelter below ground. He and Poseidon had visited over the course of the first century to help him settle into the Underworld. They’d brought him gifts and shared advice on the palace he carved from the cavern walls. 

Despite his new residence in the earth, Hades continued to venture above ground. He knew the risks, the pain, that came from being above ground. He’d been the one who’d live in agony for all those years when no one could figure out why he was wasting away on Olympus. All the same, he loved the wonders in the sunlit world too much to part with them completely, and because of this, he put himself in danger time and time again, no matter what Poseidon or Zeus said. 

So Zeus had concocted a plan, as Zeus oft did; and like almost all of Zeus’ plans it ended horribly. Hades had yet to forgive him, and he sincerely doubted he ever would.

“In the end, it’s Hades’ choice,” Thanatos was saying. “If he wishes to leave the Underworld, just let him. If he still refuses to eat, let him. Eventually he’ll be worn down to the point he won’t even be able to leave his bed, and then he’ll eat.”

Leaodes muttered something under his breath to that comment, but Hades didn’t catch his words. 

“He will,” Thanatos assured him. “You’ll see.” Thanatos’ voice faded away along with the pair’s receding footsteps.

Hades continued to lie, curled in on himself, as silence fell over the palace. The Underworld was never disturbed by the rustle of wind or the chirp of creatures. The silence was suffocating. Hades cupped his hands over his ears and listened to the sound of his blood rushing as he waited for the pain in his chest to subside.

His eyes drifted closed and Persephone’s flowers filled his vision. Despite what Thanatos had said, there was nothing, even the promise of fading from life, that could make him give up those flowers. If he fed on the fruit Demeter had seeded in the Underworld, he would never see that palette of blossoms ever again, or the smile of the man who tended those flowers.

* * *

“My Lord.” The low timber of Leoades’ voice drew Hades slowly from sleep.

He blinked his eyes open and gazed up at the demigod. Leoades perched on the edge of his bed. He had a hand resting lightly on Hades’ shoulder. He withdrew it as Hades’ deep green eyes slid open.

“How are you feeling?” Leaodes asked.

Hades nodded and sat up on his elbow. Leaodes took a glass of water from the bedside table and held it out to him. Hades leaned forward and rested his lips on the rim. Leaodes tipped the glass carefully and helped Hades drink until the god tapped his knee. 

“I’m okay,” Hades said as he watched Leaodes set the glass down once more. “I’m sorry I made you worry.”

“And I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

“We say that to each other a lot,” Hades said, sitting up further. He wrapped his arms around his knees and smiled up at Leaodes.

“We do,” Leaodes said with a rueful chuckle. 

“That probably won’t change anytime soon,” Hades admitted, casting his eyes down.

Leaodes shook his head in agreement as he huffed a small laugh. “I was thinking,” the attendant said. “What if you brought him here? That boy from Demeter’s valley.”

“Bring Persephone here?” Hades scoffed and shook his head. “If you’d seen where he lives, you’d know he’d abhor it here.” There were no colors in the Underworld; no life. It was hardly the place for a man who grew the wonders that Persephone did.

“If you brought him down just for a visit, you could show him Demeter’s garden. I’m sure he’d be interested in it,” Leaodes said.

"You know I hate that place," Hades whispered, shooting Leaodes a glare, but the demigod ignored him.

“Having someone else here, someone who isn’t part of the Underworld, might give you reason to enjoy it more here.”

“And how would I even get him here?” Hades asked, running his hand through his hair in annoyance. “Mortals don’t exactly queue up to come to the Underworld unless they mean to become one of Thantos’ demigods.”

“You’re the god of earth,” Leaodes said with a small smile. He reached out and patted Hades’ knee. “You can bring him here with ease.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hades: oh shit leao you're right *opens a gaping fucking hole underneath persephone and drags him to hell*  
> leaodes: i mean sure that works


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapters are shorter than i like my average chapter to be bc i write them at work when i have time and then post them day of

”Don’t overexert yourself,” Leaodes said from where he hovered behind Hades.

“I won’t,” Hades said, tossing an eye roll over his shoulder at him. When Hades had made Leaodes his personal demigod, he hadn’t expected the man to assume the role of mother hen to the god of earth. He didn’t regret his choice in attendant, but Leaodes could be a touch overbearing with his concern.

Hades crouched down and rested his fingers lightly against smooth stone. He and Leaodes stood together in one of the palace’s many courtyards. This one abutted the cavern wall from which the palace grew. It was through this wall Hades intended to carve a tunnel down from Persephone’s valley to bring the man here.

Hades took a deep breath and extended his senses through the stone. His mind stretched thousands of miles through the earth to the valley of Demeter. He could feel the expanse of roots twining in the dirt around him. He brushed through them slowly, searching, until he felt the pressure of a person’s weight on the earth. Even Persephone’s presence on the earth was warm like sunshine. Hades sighed as the weight pressed down on his mind.

“How goes the summoning of your mortal man?”

Hades growled in annoyance at the interruption.

“In the middle of it, Fayne,” he gritted out without pulling his mind back from the valley.

Thanatos’ oldest demigod moved into the courtyard with his characteristic smirk on his face. Fayne had been little more than a boy when Thanatos had claimed his life from him and even centuries later he maintained the looks of a barely-eighteen-year-old. His almost white hair contrasted starkly against his deep brown skin. The locks were cut close around his face, which was stunningly handsome in a boyish manner. His violet eyes glittered cheerfully as he smiled down at Hades’ back.

“This was your idea?” Fayne asked Leaodes, as if Hades weren’t in the middle of a very difficult task.

Leaodes didn’t answer, having respect for Hades' need for silence while he concentrated. Hades sighed in relief when Fayne didn’t continue talking. He shifted his focus back to the valley. Persephone had moved a little way from him, but he followed after the man. When he was once again beneath him, he opened the earth beneath Persephone’s feet. He could feel Persephone’s cry of surprise echo through the earth as he pulled the man down. He made the descent as easy as possible, shifting rock and dirt from beneath him with slow intent, but Persephone still suffered some bumps and bruising.

When the sound of earth rumbling reached the trio in the courtyard, Leaodes shifted his weight.

“Here he comes,” he murmured, watching the cavern wall before them.

Hades split the wall open. Dirt spilled into the courtyard and with it a thoroughly unconscious Persephone. He’d clocked his head on the way down, much to Hades’ regret, and lay in a heap atop the mound of dirt.

“Oh, very good, Hades. I’m sure that didn’t scar him in the least,” Fayne chimed.

Hades turned to send a trite comment at the demigod, only for a wave of dizziness to hit him. He stumbled, right into Leaodes’ arms. The attendant sighed in a knowing fashion. He had crossed the gap between him and Hades the moment the wall of the cavern had broken open, well-aware that bringing Persephone from above ground would be a bit much for Hades.

“I’ll fetch Persephone,” Leaodes told Fayne. “Help Hades to his room.”

Fayne nodded as he hurried to Leaodes’ side. Hades dropped into his arms, wrapping his around Fayne’s neck.

“Want me to carry you like a princess?” Fayne asked with a laugh.

“I think I’m gonna puke,” Hades muttered into his ear.

“Romantic.” Fayne slid an arm under his knees and hoisted him into his arms.

Despite the pair being the same height, Fayne had no trouble carrying Hades back to his room, the god weighing little more than an armful of feathers.

“How do you feel?” Fayne asked as he carried Hades from the courtyard.

“Just lightheaded,” Hades said, resting his head against Fayne’s shoulder. On top of the lightheadedness, his entire body felt weak, like all energy had been utterly drained from him. This hardly surprised him. Thanatos was away with his scepter, but even with it this task would have been difficult. Hades rarely used his powers of late, so weak was he from having gone so long without food. 

“Where’s Persephone?” Hades asked.

“Leaodes has him, probably taking him to one of the guest rooms,” Fayne explained.

Hades nodded and focused his attention on breathing slowly, carefully. With each drag of breath through his lungs, he felt exhaustion trickle out of his limbs. By the time he reached his room, Hades felt confident he could stand on his own. All the same, Fayne carried him to the couch and rested him upon it.

“Feeling alright?” he asked as he sat on the low table in front of the couch.

“I’m fine now,” Hades said. He made to rise, eager to track down Persephone and see if he was alright, but Fayne put his hands down firmly on his shoulders.

“Hades, you look like death, and I don’t mean my lover,” Fayne said with a smirk. “Stay here and rest a little. You don’t want to see your man looking ashen.” Fayne reached out and pinched his cheeks lightly.

Hades huffed in quiet annoyance, but he nodded.

“I’ll go track down Leaodes and see how Persephone is. Then I’ll come find you again, alright?”

Hades nodded again and curled up on the couch as Fayne left. He rested his head on the plush arm and closed his eyes. Fayne was right; he didn’t want to see Persephone looking like he’d just gone through the ringer. Persephone was beautiful after all, and Hades, well, Hades wasn’t much to look at, as sickly and wan as he was. The most emotion his appearance ever elicited was profound concern for his well-being. He hoped Persephone wouldn’t feel that way and instead would be excited to see him. This thought suddenly brought on a bout of terror, terror that Persephone would be utterly furious at him for ripping him through the earth and dragging him to the Underworld of all places. Persephone had wanted him to visit; he hadn’t wanted to be abducted. When he'd first suggested bringing Persephone here, Leaodes had assuaged this line of thinking by pointing out other gods did this sort of thing all the time when it came to mortals. Even for a god who wasn’t dealing with Hades' situation, bringing mortals to immortal planes was often easier than going to visit them.

Hades played through Leaodes’ words to bring himself a sense of calm. Throwing himself into a panic wouldn’t help the situation in the slightest. Thinking back on Leaodes’ assurances helped ease his mind, and between that and the lingering exhaustion of opening the tunnel, Hades found himself drifting off to sleep.

He awoke some time later to a light shake of his shoulder. Fayne was smiling down at him, his violet eyes bright in the dim light cast by the crystals set into the wall sconces that peppered the room.

“Rise and shine,” Fayne said. “Persephone is awake. He’s in one of the guest rooms.”

“We have those?” Hades said as he sat up.

“Didn’t you build this place?” Fayne laughed.

“I didn’t furnish all the rooms,” Hades mumbled in his defense.

“I’ll take you to him,” Fayne said.

“How’s he doing?” Hades asked. He rose to his feet and followed Fayne out of the room.

“He took a nasty bump to the head, but Leaodes tended to it. He’s actually faring quite well for someone who was dragged here against his will.”

“It wasn’t--that wasn’t,” Hades stumbled over his words.

“I’m sure he would have been eager to come if you’d asked,” Fayne said.

“But, what if he hadn’t?” Hades murmured. “The Underworld isn’t somewhere mortals come all that willingly.”

“I did,” Fayne said, flashing Hades a toothy grin.

Hades wrinkled his nose. He didn’t deign to reply to Fayne’s remark. Fayne made those sort of jokes quite a bit. Thanatos always became horribly furious whenever he did, so Fayne had taken to having Hades and Leaodes as his primary audience. Hades wasn’t wholly bothered by it, but he, like, Fayne, had learned the hard way not to bring up to Thanatos the fact that Fayne had taken his own life.

“He asked Leaodes where he is; what’s going on. You know, the usual things abductees ask,” Fayne continued. “Leaodes is leaving you in charge of answering those questions.”

Hades nodded silently. Fayne allowed the conversation to drift off. He had a habit of prattling on when others would prefer conversation to die, but he must have picked up on Hades is worry.

“Here we are,” Fayne said a few minutes later.

He gestured to the door in front of them. Hades glanced around. He might have built the palace, but that had been centuries ago and he tended to stick to his room, the hot spring, or Thanatos’ tunnel. The corridor he now found himself was in the east wing. Leaodes must have taken it upon himself to make it a space to accommodate guests. The hall was clean of dust; the crystals in their sconces freshly polished.

Fayne patted Hades on the shoulder and headed back the way they’d come. Hades took a deep breath and pushed the door open. His eyes found Persephone immediately. The man practically glowed in the dim, colorless room. He looked up when the door open, and smiled. He didn’t look surprised in the slightest to see Hades, as if he’d been expecting him all along. ‘There you are,’ his smile seem to say. ‘I’ve been waiting.’

Hades’ own lips twitched in return. A small movement drew his gaze to Persephone’s hand. He was raising a small fig to his lips. A whole plate of them sat on the table in front of them.

Hades choked on a plea for him to stop; the word escaping his lips in an incomprehensible gasp. He tripped across the room. Persephone had frozen in confusion, but all the same, Hades caught his wrist and slammed his hand onto the table.

“What are you doing?” Hades snapped.

“Eating,” Persephone said slowly, his brows drawing together in befuddlement.

“You just eat random shit you find in creepy places?” Hades glared up at him. He wasn’t angry at Persephone, rather his complete lack of common sense.

“Leaodes brought me the food,” Persephone said. “He was being hospitable.” A teasing smile played over his lips, causing Hades to flush. 

The god stepped back, releasing Persephone’s wrist.

“He was being a liar,” he growled.

“He was?” Persephone asked. “Did he lie about his name?”

Hades’ cheeks heated up further still. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Persephone’s smile deepening. The man caught Hades’ fingertips lightly between his own and gave his hand a small tug. Hades glanced down at him, wetting his lips nervously.

“What’s your name?” Persephone asked in a low voice.

“You know it already,” Hades said. He couldn’t look Persephone in the eye, instead fixating his gaze on the hand that still held his own.

“Yes, but I want you to tell me,” Persephone said.

“Hades,” the god of earth said after a long moment. “My name is Hades.”


	4. Chapter 4

“It’s nice to meet you, Hades,” Persephone said, smiling up at Hades.

The earth god flushed and ducked his head. Persephone’s smile grew. He greatly enjoyed teasing Hades like this. Getting him flustered made Hades’ cheeks a bright pink, which was in stark contrast to his normal appearance of almost sallow. “So, Hades,” Persephone continued, “to what do I owe the pleasure of being brought here?” 

His words earned the deepest blush he’d seen yet from Hades and the god quickly took a step back, pulling his hand free. He tucked his hands quickly behind his back and cast his gaze to the floor. 

“I just wanted--” Hades shrugged-- “I guess, just, for you to visit here.” He waved weakly at the room around them. 

“Just here?” Persephone asked, rising to his feet. “Or, might I get a tour?”

“You really are taking all this quite well,” Hades murmured under his breath.

“Demeter is my mother, Hades,” Persephone admitted. He felt no reason to hide this fact from Hades any longer, especially after he’d teased Hades for hiding his name from him. “She’s told me plenty of stories about Zeus absconding with mortals, thought I’d never thought I’d be snatched up by another god.”

“W-w-wait,” Hades stuttered, waving his hands quickly in front of him. “You’re Demeter’s  _ son _ .” He gaped up at Persephone. “I thought she had a daughter. I only ever heard anyone say how beautiful Demeter’s child was.”

“Are you saying I’m not beautiful?” Persephone said, aghast.

Hades turned a vibrant shade of red and clamped his mouth shut. His lips pinched together and his eyes darted about as if searching for a reply. Persephone grinned down at him.

“How about that tour?” he said, sparing Hades the need to answer his query. 

Hades nodded quickly. He turned on his heel and headed out of the room. Persephone followed close on his heels. He didn’t tell Hades just how terrifying he had been when he'd been dragged from the valley. Hades was clearly nervous about this entire affair, telling him such a thing wouldn’t help matters in the slightest. Besides that, after the initial horror of the ground opening beneath him, Persephone’s thoughts had been able to catch up with the proceedings. It had dawned on him that there was only one god who could control the earth like that, and that was Hades. Persephone doubted he would have taken kindly to any other god ferrying him away like that. For Hades, he made an exception. 

“This, I take, is the Underworld,” Persephone said.

Hades glanced up at him and nodded. “Not all that lovely, is it?” he said quietly.

Persephone couldn’t disagree. The corridor they walked down, lit only by small, faded gray crystals, was dim and not in the least bit inviting. On top of that, hardly any sound punctuated the silence that hung around them. This was jarringly different to the valley, where birds and animals, streams and breezes could always be heard.

“Do you have a favorite place?” Persephone asked.

“I do,” Hades said.

“Take me there?”

Hades remained silent for a moment, considering, before he finally nodded. He picked up his pace down the corridor with renewed purpose. Persephone hurried after him. Hades hadn’t been much of a talker when they’d been in the valley together either, so his nonverbal behavior wasn’t off-putting. Persephone could tell there was more to it than just his regular disposition; he could sense that the other god was essentially a bundle of nerves besides him. As far as Persephone knew, Hades didn’t entertain many visitors, if any. He didn’t seem to have any idea what to do with himself as a host. Though Persephone had teased him for his less than hospitable manner of keeping him from eating, he had the feeling that had to do with something else entirely.

“Where are we headed?” Persephone asked. He hoped that idle chatter would help alleviate some of Hades’ nervousness. 

“You’ll see,” Hades said. A small smile played on his lips as he looked up at Persephone. “I think you’ll like it.”

“I’m sure I will,” Persephone said with nod.

Hades led the pair through the winding halls of the palace and soon Persephone found himself thoroughly lost. They hadn’t gone all that far but every corridor looked the exact same, and without any sunlight filtering through the slender windows in the walls he had no understanding of which direction they went. The windows themselves looked out onto a mist-laden expanse. He couldn’t see any end to it, nor any break. A chill of trepidation settled in at the base of his spine, and he hoped they’d reach Hades’ favorite place sooner rather than later. From Hades’ deprecating tone when speaking of his home, he seemed to by no means enjoy the place, which had Persephone imaging wherever he did like here, Persephone would like as well. 

They turned down yet another hallway, though this one actually had the unique quality of ending in a pair of double doors. Hades took them to the doors and pushed them open. Without the barrier of the solid slabs of marble, the sudden sound of rushing water crashed over them. Persephone gasped at the unexpected sound and his eyes widened as he took in the space before them. A giant pool spread before them. Steam rose off of the surface, which rippled as it was fed continuously by a small waterfall. The fall ran down the cavern wall, its source disappearing into the mist above them.

The pool itself was surrounded by delicate spires of stone that had been shaped to look like trees. These trees clustered close together, encompassing the pool like a small grove.

“This is…” Persephone murmured as he stepped through the doors. He moved to the closest tree and ran his fingers over the trunk. The stone had even been carved to resemble bark. “Did you...make this?” Persephone asked, looking over his shoulder at Hades.

“I have a lot of time on my hands,” Hades said with a small shrug. 

“Hades, this is incredible,” Persephone said earnestly as he turned to gaze down at the god of earth. 

Hades hooked a lock of hair behind his ear, his cheeks awash with color. He smiled and his shoulders twitched in another shrug. He moved past Persephone to the edge of the pool.

“Want to swim?” Hades asked. 

Persephone opened his mouth to reply, but Hades unhooking his robe and letting it fall around his ankles rendered him speechless. Hades wore only a small sheath beneath his robes. It hung low on his hips, leaving his torso bare. His long, gray-black hair concealed much of his pale skin, but Persephone had view of his impossibly slender waist. 

Hades laughed quietly and Persephone hurriedly snapped his mouth shut. Hades turned his head back to the pool and stepped into the water. He moved forward slowly until the water lapped around his hips. He looked back at Persephone and waved him to follow.

Persephone crossed to the pool. He shucked off his own robes, leaving himself in just a loincloth. Hades had turned away before he'd begun undressing and Persephone could see the tips of his ears were pink. 

Persephone waded into the pool. The water was wonderfully warm against his skin, which had chilled considerably because the stagnant air of the Underworld. Persephone cupped water in his hands and poured it over his arms as he closed the gap between himself and Hades. 

“I can tell why this place is your favorite,” Persephone said. “Did you make the hot spring yourself?” He knew from the rumors on Olympus that Hades had created the palace he and Thanatos shared, which left Persephone to guess perhaps he’d made this spring as well.

“It was a gift,” Hades said, and Persephone was reminded of his own words he’d given in answer to Hades’ question about Gaea’s birches. With this being the case, he didn’t push the topic further. 

He moved up behind Hades. The god tilted his head back to gaze up at him. His eyes were a stunning green, the only color Persephone had come across in the Underworld, save for Hades’ blush.

“Why did you bring me here, Hades?” Persephone found himself asking. 

A small frown cast over Hades lips. He didn’t appear annoyed by the question, rather he seemed to be thinking of an answer. He turned around to face Persephone. 

“Leaodes thought it might be nice,” he said, “for me to spend time here with someone.”

“I had thought you never left here,” Persephone said. That had been the impression he’d gotten those few times he’d visiting his mother on Olympus. Hades would be mentioned every once and a while in gossipy tones. No one had seen him in centuries since he had gone down to the Underworld, and from what Persephone could gather Hades  _ couldn’t _ leave, as if something bound him to this place. That certainly wasn't the case given his presence in Demeter's valley.

“How long do you think you’d last cooped up down here?” Hades asked with a derisive chuckle. 

“Probably a day,” Persephone said, though that was a little generous. “I’d miss the flowers too much.”

“Exactly,” Hades said. There was sorrow in the small smile he gave. He slid his hands through his hair, pulling the locks over one shoulder. 

Persephone’s eyes were drawn downward by the movement.

Hades chest was pale, slender. His collarbones were sunken and his ribs jutted harshly against his skin. A long, puckered pink scar spread over his abdomen. Persephone’s eyes widened and he quickly pulled his eyes up once more. Hades’ gaze was waiting for him. 

“Sorry,” Persephone murmured.

“It’s fine,” Hades said with a small shrug.

“I haven’t seen many gods with scars,” Persephone said quietly, hoping his words wouldn’t offend Hades in some way. 

“You haven’t spent much time with Ares then,” Hades said with a small chuckle. 

“I haven’t,” Persephone admitted. “He spends most of his time shacked up with Aphrodite and Hephaestus.” 

“Hephaestus, that's...” Hades' words trailed away as he failed to recall who the god was. 

“God of fire and the forge," Persephone explained, "and husband to Aphrodite, though  Ares managed to sneak his way into that arrangement.” 

“He would,” Hades said with a snort. He shook his head, turning away from Persephone. He moved a few steps away before plunging under the water with a splash. He emerged, dripping wet and locks laden with water. He pushed his hair out of his face, turning in the water to face Persephone again. His skin glistened in the low light of the Underworld. There was a soft flush to his skin from the heat of the pool.

Persephone stepped forward and slid his hands over Hades’ waist. The god stiffened in surprise, blinking his eyes open. Water droplets caught in his eyelashes as he gazed up at Persephone. Persephone clasped his hands completely around Hades’ waist, carefully of the scar that bisected his stomach. Encircling Hades waist, his thumbs and fingers almost brushed together. 

“You’re so small,” he murmured.

Hades rolled his eyes. He rested his hands lightly on Persephone’s forearms, but he didn’t push out of his grip. 

“I thought you were the eldest,” Persephone continued, looking up to meet Hades' eyes.

“I am,” Hades said, his eyes narrowing. 

“It’s just surprising,” Persephone said apologetically, “having seen Poseidon and Zeus. They are quite large.”

Hades laughed quietly. “I used to be taller than both of them,” he said with a grin. 

“I can’t imagine that,” Persephone said, his eyes wide. 

“Don’t much like the idea of not being able to manhandle me?” Hades asked, a small smirk spreading over his lips. 

For once it was Persephone’s turn to flush and Hades took keen triumph in this fact as his grin spread further. 

“I would miss that,” Persephone said, “but being manhandled can sometimes have an appeal.”

Hades laughed quietly. The smirking edge left his smile and he simply gazed up at Persephone. 

“Thank you,” Persephone said, his hands still anchored around Hades waist, “for showing me this.”

“Thank you for wanting to see it,” Hades said with a small shrug. He was back to blushing, the color deeper than normal because of the pervading heat of the pool that coiled around them. 

“If I kissed you right now, would that be okay?” Persephone asked in a low voice. 

Hades’ eyes widened in surprise. He blinked up at Persephone. Persephone waited, on edge. After a long moment, Hades finally nodded. Persephone leaned forward and Hades slid up on his tiptoes to meet him. Their lips brushed together lightly. Hades released a small gasp at the contact and Persephone pressed their lips together. Hades’ grip tightened on his arms as Persephone shifted his hands to press on his hips. 

Hades moaned into the kiss, pushing his hips against Persephone’s hands. His sharp hip bones pressed into Persephone’s palms. Persephone darted his tongue carefully over the other’s lips. Hades opened his mouth, allowing Persephone to slide inside.

The water shifted around and a soft scrape of stone on stone sounded. Hades leaned back, pulling Persephone down with him, and the latter realized the god of earth had created a short pillar in the pool to lean against. 

Persephone pushed him down onto the stone. He kept the press of his lips light; his tongue gentle, but the grip he had on Hades hip was bruising. 

“Uh-hum.” The over-dramatized sound of someone clearing their throat had Persephone pulling back in surprise. He glanced quickly to the edge of the pool. A slender youth with a shocking thatch of white hair stood by the edge. He was smirking at the pair. 

“Hate to interrupt,” he said. 

“I’m sure you do, Fayne,” Hades muttered under his breath. 

“Thanatos is back and comes bearing gifts,” Fayne said. 

“Why should we care what gifts he brought you?” Hades asked, folding his arms and glowering at the other male.

“They’re for your friend, silly,” Fayne said with a smile. 

Persephone’s brows rose in surprise. He never would have expected the god of death to bring him ‘gifts’, and he had to admit the thought concerned him ever so slightly. Hades looked equally surprised by Fayne's words, but he only shrugged and began wading to the edge of the pool.

“Why didn’t Leaodes come get us?” he asked as stepped out of the water.

Persephone followed close behind him. As his body was exposed further to the chill air, goosebumps rose on his skin and he shivered. 

“Oh, he did,” Fayne said, “but I guess he saw you two kissing and went to get me. He was so embarrassed.” Fayne laughed at the thought. “Here,” he said, turning his attention to Persephone. “I thought you might be cold so I brought you this. It’s Thanatos’ since nothing of Hades would have fit you.” Persephone held out the heavy, fur-lined red robes to Persephone.

“He won’t mind?” he asked hesitantly, glancing between Fayne and Hades. 

Hades had crouched beside a rectangular block of stone. He pressed his hand to the surface of the stone, and it slid back to reveal a small opening. From it, he fetched warmer robes of his own.

“He will, probably, but just blame me,” Fayne said with a shrug.

“Thanks,” Persephone said, accepting the robes from him. If he didn’t run the risk of falling ill in the frigid air, he wouldn’t have accept the offer. As it was, he was almost to the point of his teeth chattering together.

“What exactly did Thanatos bring?” Hades asked as he slipped into his robes. They were black, like everything else Persephone had seen him wear. His skin seemed paler against the fabric. Persephone wished to see him color, perhaps green like his eyes. He'd look considerably less sickly if that were the case, Persephone imagined.

Fayne’s grin faltered for the first time since arriving at the pool. He glanced at Hades and an apologetic expression crossed his face.

“Food,” he murmured. “He brought him food.”


	5. Chapter 5

There had never been a formal sit down meal in the Underworld, at least not one that Hades had attended. Thanatos and Fayne might have had private meals together, or a few with Thanatos’ other demigods. Leaodes ate as well of course, but Hades hadn’t experienced this since Olympus.

Despite this fact, the proceedings weren’t at all agonizing, like he would have expected. It meant so much to him that Thanatos had even thought to bring Persephone food. Leaodes’ first hospitable instinct had been to feed Persephone from the fruit in the Underworld’s garden. Hades would most certainly be speaking with him regarding that matter, but he would save that for private.

When the meal had at first commenced, Leaodes had hesitated to take any of the food, but Hades had jabbed him hard in the ribs and sent a pointed nod to the food. Leaodes had already consumed the food of the Underworld, but unlike Hades he could expand his palate beyond that, and Hades wasn’t so selfish as to keep Leaodes from freshly roasted pheasant meat just because he couldn’t have any. Leaodes had smiled in a grateful fashion, though Hades only rolled his eyes, and set up piling food upon his plate. Hades had turned his attention back to Persephone.

Watching Persephone eat and enjoy time with the only people Hades had as companions was incredibly heartwarming. The man was a light in the dim dining hall Leaodes had prepared for them. He took Fayne’s sarcastic quips in stride and had only been daunted by Thanatos’ presence when the god of death had first glimpsed him in his robes. Thanatos’ face had darkened, causing Persephone’s own to grow ashen, but Thanatos had shot his expression immediately to Fayne. Fayne had only smiled at him as he’d flopped into the seat beside him. Fayne had whispered something in his ear, which had drawn a resigned sigh from Thanatos. Resignation was truly the majority reaction Fayne garnered from his god.

Hades continued to watch Persephone from where he was curled up in his own chair. The lovely aroma from the meal Leaodes had prepared was making him a touch ill with longing, but there was something actually soothing about seeing a meal being taken in the Underworld, as if perhaps this place really could be one where there was life.

Persephone turned to Hades and gave him a small smile when he caught his gaze already fixed on him. “Would you like some?” he asked, gesturing to his plate of food.

Hades had not, of course, helped himself to a plate of food, nor had one been set out before him. Persephone probably thought his ogling had something to do with wanting to share his meal. His quiet question piqued the attention of the other diners. Leaodes’ eyes slid hurriedly to Hades, who sat directly beside him. Across the table, Fayne ceased his incessant flirting and he and Thanatos looked around. Persephone picked up on the attention, casting a slow glance around.

“I’m fine, thanks,” Hades said with a smile.

Persephone flushed in embarrassment and quickly looked back at his plate. He looked a touch disquieted, but the expression appeared to be turned inward and Hades took that as him being upset with himself. He wished to reassure Persephone in some way, but, just like with the scar that sliced across his stomach, Hades didn't want to get into details. He had been immensely grateful when Persephone hadn't pushed the matter of the scar. Only Thanatos had witnessed what exactly had happened with regards to that. Fayne and Leaodes had learned through the years, but it truly was a horrific tale and Hades didn't want Persephone to know it, not yet and maybe never. 

“So, Persephone,” Fayne said, quickly filling the silence. “Hades showed you his hot spring.” Most every word out of Fayne’s mouth sounded like an innuendo, but these ones especially. 

Hades shot him an embarrassed glower, but Fayne took no notice as he continued smiling at Persephone.

“How’d you like it?” Fayne continued, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“It was very nice,” Persephone said, his words laced with diplomacy. “I was really impressed with the trees Hades carved.”

“I’m surprised a mortal has taken all of this in stride,” Thanatos said with a small wave of his hand, which encompassed the Underworld as a whole.

“Actually,” Persephone said with a sheepish smile, “Demeter is my mother. The Underworld and Olympus aren’t much alike, but I have been to the latter a number of times.”

“You’re…?” Thanatos cocked his head slightly as the question trailed away. He, like Hades, had always thought Demeter had had a daughter; in fact, he’d been the one who had idly mentioned Demeter’s purportedly beautiful child at one point in passing. 

“You’re a god,” Leaodes deadpanned.

Hades glanced up at him. Leaodes’ brows were furrowed and he looked decidedly put out by this fact.

“Is that a problem?” Hades asked quietly. “You’re the one who wanted me to bring him here.”

“I thought you’d be bringing a mortal, not kidnapping a god,” Leaodes whispered back at him. 

“It’s not a problem, Leaodes,” Persephone assured him with a smile. 

“Has Hades showed you Demeter’s garden here?” Fayne piped up.

Hades gritted his teeth. Fayne meant nothing ill by his comment so Hade directed his glare at the table. Hades had only ever ranted and raved about his abject abhorrence of the garden to Leaodes. In reality his anger was by no means directed at Demeter. In fact when she had first been creating the garden for him, he had adored it. It was only upon reason Zeus' motivation behind having it made that Hades' had turned to hating it.

“Her garden?” Persephone asked.

“Uh, yes,” Fayne said, casting a quick glance at Hades. When he only garnered a defeated shrug from Hades, he continued. “She planted it specially for Hades.”

“I would love to see it,” Persephone said, turning his gaze to Hades. “If that’s alright.”

“O-of course,” Hades mumbled, nodding quickly. 

“Only if that’s not a problem,” Persephone continued, having picked up on Hades' slight discomfort.

Hades smiled at his words and lifted his eyes to meet Persephone’s. “It’s not,” he said. “You should see it; she did an amazing job managing to get something to grow down here.”

Persephone nodded. He was about to continue when Leaodes interjected.

“Let’s leave the garden for tomorrow,” he said. “It’s rather late.”

There was no traditional sense of time here, the Underworld being outside the sway of the sun and moon, but Leaodes had a finely tuned internal clock that he consulted to keep Hades sleeping well. 

“You don’t mind if I stay the night?” Persephone asked. 

“Of course I don’t,” Hades grumbled. “I didn’t bring you here just to kick you out after a day.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Persephone said, smiling at him. 

Exhaustion soon set in for Hades, having not fully recovered yet from summoning Persephone, so he turned in earlier than his guest. Persephone was more than content with staying to chat with Fayne and Thanatos. As Hades left the room with Leaodes, he overheard Thanatos quietly apologizing to Persephone for taking his friend from him. Persephone was most gracious in not only accepting the apology, but also assuring Thanatos that it was in no way his fault. 

Hades smiled at his words. Thanatos always carried an incomprehensible amount of guilt when he brought someone death. It had been worst before he had demigods to help him. Fayne had done wonders to help assuage his guilt, though it still ate away at him. Hearing Persephone's assurances would help Thanatos immensely.

“How was your time with Persephone?” Leaodes asked as he and Hades walked together towards Hades’ room. 

“It could have started off better,” Hades said. “For instance  _ someone _ could have not tried to poison him.” Hades’ voice could have cut diamond and he sent a glare just as harsh at his attendant.

“That’s not--I didn’t--” Leaodes gritted his teeth together and shook his head. “I’m sorry,” he murmured at last. 

“Is that why you wanted me to bring him here?” Hades asked. “So you could trap him here?”

“I thought it would give you a reason to stay,” Leaodes said, his voice barely more than a whisper. “I thought he was just a mortal.”

“Doesn’t matter if he’s just a mortal,” Hades said. His voice threatened to crack and he took a quick, shuddering breath to calm himself. “You had no right to take that choice from him.”

“Hades, I did it because you’re  _ dying _ ,” Leaodes whispered. “I know everyone tiptoes around actually saying it, but we can’t just ignore the facts. Gods have to eat, just like mortals. If you don’t, you lose your connection to your powers, and you lose your life.”

“Leaodes, I don’t need a lesson in what’s at stake here,” Hades said. “I know what I’m losing because I can feel it draining from me, but I just can’t give up the world beyond the Underworld; I can’t.”

“It’s not that bad,” Leaodes said. He came to halt, the pair having reached Hades’ bedroom door. “Not being able to leave here. It could be worse.”

“It could be better,” Hades murmured, pressing down on the door handle. He pushed the door open slowly. 

“You’re right,” Leaodes said with a nod. “I’m sorry again about trying to feed Persephone. I won’t try that again.”

“Thanks,” Hades said. “He told me he wouldn’t be able to last a day down here.”

“Something tells me he may actually have reason to stay,” Leaodes said, quirking an eyebrow. 


	6. Chapter 6

“Good morning.” 

Warmth pooled in Hades’ stomach as he heard Persephone’s voice bid the greeting. He smiled at the god as he toyed self-consciously with the ends of a lock of hair. He had spent almost an hour this morning showering and getting ready to see Persephone. Yesterday, he had simply rushed to Persephone’s room after resting a little, despite how hampered he'd looked from creating the tunnel. Today, he’d wanted to give a slightly better impression.

Persephone, of course, looked utterly radiant. He sat in a plush red armchair by the library’s lit fireplace. He was once again dressed in one of Thanatos' robes; it would seem the god of death had succumbed to his fate of sharing clothes with the other god. Either that, or Fayne had stolen more articles of clothing from him. A book was perched on Persephone's knee and he’d been perusing it idly when Hades had entered. Leaodes had been the one to inform Hades that Persephone had retired to the library after his breakfast. The attendant had given Hades a few extra hours of sleep since burrowing the tunnel had really taken a toll on him. 

“Sorry I left you alone all morning,” Hades said as he crossed the room. He perched on the edge of the armchair across from Persephone’s.

“Don’t worry about it,” Persephone said. “Fayne is lovely company.” He laughed lightly.

“I’m glad you think so,” Hades said with a smile. Fayne could be a lot to handle. Many of Thanatos’ other demigods could in fact not handle Fayne in the slightest. Hades couldn’t entirely blame them; Fayne  _ was  _ annoying--Thanatos even had a tough time putting up with him--but he had always managed to make Hades laugh no matter the circumstances. “What are you reading?” 

“An encyclopedia on plants,” Persephone said.

“Of course you are,” Hades murmured, a fond smile spreading over his face. 

Persephone laughed. “I’m nothing if not predictable in my interests,” he said. 

“Speaking of plants,” Hades said, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear, “you wanted to see Demeter’s garden?” His voice carried a note of hesitation and if Persephone’s frown was anything to go by, he picked up on this fact.

“As long as it’s fine with you,” he said. 

“It, yes, it’s fine,” Hades said quickly. “Follow me.” He gave a small nod, more to reassure himself that, yes, this was the right thing to do than anything else. 

Persephone’s frown didn’t lessen, seeming to recognize Hades was still hesitant to a degree, but he didn’t push the matter. Instead, he rose to his feet along with Hades and the pair walked together out of the library. 

Hades led the way to the court that lay at the heart of the palace. When Zeus had first suggested the idea of a garden in the Underworld, Hades had been overjoyed at the prospect. The central courtyard had made a perfect location for it. Now, however, it only gave Hades reason to avoid the central portion of the palace, and he had in fact moved his room to the furthest corner of the building because of it. 

“Here we are,” Hades said as the towering double doors that opened into the courtyard came into view. He moved up to them and pushed them open with a light brush of his fingertips. Designing the entirety of a palace out of material he could somewhat easily manipulate certainly had its perks.

“Oh,” Persephone stuttered in a gasp as the doors swung open.

The sight of the garden could take just about anyone’s breath away, but for Persephone, a god who lived and breathed nature, the sight of his own mother’s underground masterpiece was without a doubt staggering to see. 

An arched ceiling soared over the courtyard. Upon it thousands of crystals clustered together, bathing the garden in a blue-green tinge. Thin white trees with delicate branches, laden with luminous green leaves, speckled the courtyard. The ground itself was covered entirely with moss. Bushes and brambles clung together across the entire courtyard. At the center of the garden, a fountain bubbled up from lichen covered rocks. When he'd first laid eyes on the garden, Hades had fallen in love with the shades of green that stood in such stark contrast to the grays and blacks of the rest of the Underworld. But the color had soured quickly in his mind. Most malevolent of all for Hades to look upon were the fruits that hung heavy from the branches of the trees. 

“This is,” Persephone breathed. He stepped further into the garden, his eyes flickering about to absorb every detail around him. “This is unbelievable. How?” His head tilted back and he stared up at the crystals.

Hades nodded. “Demeter designed the plants so they could feed off the light of the crystals,” he explained. 

Persephone’s eyes drifted back down from the ceiling and he turned slightly to look back at Hades. There was a question in his eyes and Hades had a feeling he knew exactly what it was. He took a steadying breath.

“Thank you,” Persephone said, “for showing me this. It’s amazing to see what my mother could create down here.”

“She is remarkable,” Hades said, and he meant it. Demeter had made something truly wonderful with this garden; it had been Zeus who had ruined it. 

“If you don’t mind my asking,” Persephone said slowly, “why isn’t this your favorite place? I understand why you love the hot spring. It’s--” Persephone faltered slightly and flush grew in his cheeks-- “lovely,” he finally managed to get out. “But with your love of plants…” He gestured around at the assortment of life that surrounded them.

“I did love it here at one point,” Hades said slowly. He meandered up to a low growing bush and brushed his fingers over the leaves. “I was overjoyed that Demeter had made this; I'd never thought there could be life down here." Hades pulled his hand back from the plant and turned to face Persephone, though he kept his gaze low. "Zeus had her make it, as a gift for me. I didn’t know why he wanted the garden made.” He folded his hands together over his stomach. “You’ve probably figured out by now there’s a, uh, thing about food here.” 

“I had an inkling what with you stopping me from eating those pomegranates,” Persephone said with a wry smile. 

Hades smiled sheepishly. “It’s just that if you eat any of the food grown in the Underworld,” he said, raising his eyes to meet Persephone, “you can’t ever leave. And that’s why Zeus had the garden made.” 

“To…” Persephone’s eyes were wide as he slowly connected the pieces. “He wanted to trap you here?” 

“It sounds malicious when you put it like that,” Hades murmured. “I know why he did it, but he lied to me, and that--” Hades fingers tightened together over his stomach-- “that hurt me,” he breathed. 

“What about the food from the valley?” Persephone asked. “You ate the cheese.”

“I did,” Hades said. The tension dissipated from his fingers as he smiled at Persephone. “I wanted to be a good guest. I can’t eat food grown in sunlight without it making me sick.”

“I’m--” 

“You don’t have to apologize,” Hades said with a shake of his head. “You didn’t know and it was my choice to eat the cheese.”

“Did it even taste good?” Persephone asked. 

“You really enjoy your ego being stroked,” Hades teased as he took a small step toward the taller god.

Persephone laughed, agreeing to the insight with a small nod. “I do, yes.”

“Then, I’m sorry to disappoint you,” Hades said. He was close enough now that he could lightly rest his fingers on Persephone’s chest, and he did just that, feeling the other’s heartbeat beneath his sternum. “It tasted really horrible, but that might have just been my body’s natural response to something that could kill me.”

Persephone laughed, but quickly stifled the sound, embarrassed that he’d found humor in Hades’ admission that a little cheese could kill him. He attempted to sober his expression, but with Hades smirking up at him, he couldn’t help but smile. Hades stood up on his toes, his fingers clenched in the fabric of Persephone’s robe as he brushed his nose against his.

The sudden, thunderous bellow of Hades’ name echoed through the entirety of the Underworld, sending tremors through the ground around them. Hades jerked backwards. Sheer horror split across his face. Persephone stared down at him in complete confusion. 

“Zeus?” Hades breathed. 

“Hades!” the lightning god roared once again, his voice much closer now and carrying with it a distinct sense of impending doom.

Hades twisted around to face the sound. Persephone slid a hand over the small of his back and Hades leaned back against the support. He had to will his feet to remain rooted to the ground. Zeus was intimidating when he wasn’t angry, and if his voice was anything to go by he was very much furious. 

“What is he doing here?” Hades hissed, pressing back further against Persephone’s hand. 

Persephone didn’t have a chance to voice a reply. Zeus appeared upon the balcony across the courtyard from them. At almost eight feet tall Zeus was a pillar of rage atop the balcony. His stark white hair was drawn back in a loose bun; the well-manicured scruff on his face a darker gray. His thick brows were drawn low over his eyes. The expression was all too familiar to Hades, even though he hadn't seen it in several centuries. Zeus was a volatile god by nature. He'd been angry for the better part of the time he, Poseidon, and Hades had been growing up. He'd gotten a better hold of his anger over the years to the extent that he didn't electrocute anyone and everyone in his vicinity when he was angry, but the wrathful visage and harsh, yelled words were still a constant companion growing up. It didn't help matters that Hades had had a tendency to egg him on and Poseidon had fueled the fire with a few choice words. 

At Zeus' side upon the balcony was Thanatos. Zeus had a firm, relentless grip on his arm. The god of death looked like little more than a child beside Zeus and his height pushed six feet.  _ I’m sorry, _ Thanatos mouthed when his and Hades’ eyes met. Hades nodded in acceptance of the apology. The only way Zeus could have gotten down here was through one of Thanatos’ tunnels, but Hades knew for a fact Thanatos wouldn’t have let him come down willingly.

“Hades,” Zeus intoned again. He stormed down the balcony steps, dragging along Thanatos in his wake. “You have some nerve,” he snarled. 

Hades gritted his teeth. The one with the nerve here was Zeus; barging into a place he hadn’t been wanted in in almost six centuries. Hades held his tongue on this account, knowing a snide remark like that would set Zeus off even more. The air was already fizzling with electricity, and Hades didn’t want to say something that could get Thanatos hurt. 

“What were you thinking?” Zeus hissed. When he was no more than a few steps from Hades, he hurled Thanatos to the ground.

The soft moss provided a somewhat comfortable landing spot, but Thanatos still grunted with the impact. He glared over his shoulder at Zeus, but didn’t remark upon the rough treatment.

“Is this really how you say ‘hello’ after all these years?” Hades said. He folded his arms, hoping the gesture would look defiant as opposed to an effort to shield himself. 

“Kidnapping Demeter’s son,” Zeus plowed on, utterly ignoring him. “What on earth were you thinking?” 

“He--” Persephone began, but Hades cut him off.

“That’s rich coming from you,” he snapped. “Who was it who acquired a new cupbearer under dubious circumstances, hm?”

Zeus’ face flushed a deep red. Hades was well-aware that such a reaction was from anger, not embarrassment. 

“Ganymede was a mortal,” Zeus snarled. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done?”

“My lord,” Persephone said quietly from behind Hades, “I’m not here against my will.”

“You say that,” Zeus said, whipping his attention toward Persephone, “because you have no idea what destruction your absence has caused.”

“Zeus, the situation above ground is entirely reversible,” Thanatos said. He’d pushed himself to his feet and now crossed the distance between himself and the lightning god. "It's barely been a day; there's no need for these dramatics."

“What are you talking about?” Hades asked in confusion, staring between the pair.

“You didn’t tell them!” Zeus bellowed.

Zeus grabbed ahold of Thanatos’ arm. Lightning crackled over his fingers and Thanatos cried out in pain as the energy surged through him. His knees gave out. Zeus quickly released him and stepped back. Thanatos dropped to the ground, swearing in quiet pain as electricity danced over his skin.

“Thanatos!” 

Hades jerked around at the new voice entering the fray. Fayne had burst into the courtyard through the doors behind them. Leaodes hurried after him. His face was stricken with concern, but as soon as he saw Hades unharmed, he eased up slightly. 

Fayne was not nearly as reassured about his god’s well-being. He tore across the garden, shoving past Hades and Persephone. His violet eyes blazed with anger as he glared up at Zeus. 

“What the fuck?” he snarled.

“Fayne,” Thanatos barked in admonishment. 

“Get your demi brat under control, Than,” Zeus snapped down at him. 

Fayne slammed the palms of his hands against Zeus’s chest and  _ shoved _ . The might of a demigod was nothing comparable to that of the king of the gods, but Zeus did take a step back, out of shock more than anything else. 

“Don’t fucking touch him,” Fayne hissed. 

Zeus’ face contorted with anger. His hand flew back and descended toward Fayne. Hades dropped to a crouch, splaying his fingertips over the mossy ground. Dirt roiled up, catching Fayne around his ankles and yanking him to the side. He toppled into Thanatos’ chest, who immediately wrapped his arms around him.

Zeus’ strike sliced through the air, leaving electric crackling in its wake. He snarled, his eyes jerking down to where Fayne had landed.

“Zeus,” Hades snapped as he straightened up. “You had best start explaining what you are doing here, or I’m going to find reason to throw you out.” Hades took a step forward. 

As he’d hoped, his words and movement pulled Zeus’ attention away from Fayne. He seethed as he glared down at Hades. 

“Persephone needs to come above ground right now,” Zeus said. His voice was tight as he tried to gain a handle on his anger. 

“Why? What’s wrong?” Persephone asked. 

“With you gone, all the plants, all the crops, everything has died,” Zeus explained. “Temperatures have plummeted, and snow is falling. People are freezing to death. The whole world is like a tundra.” 

Hades turned slightly and stared up at Persephone with wide eyes. He’d had no idea that Persephone held so much power in the world, and from the look on his face, neither had Persephone. 

“I didn’t…” Persephone shook his head slowly. 

“You have to come back,” Zeus said. “Starvation is going to set in if you don’t; no one was prepared to lose all of their crops like this.”

“Of course, yes,” Persephone said hurriedly. “I will.” 

Hades’ arms tightened hurriedly around himself. His shoulders hunched and his eyes dropped quickly to the ground beneath his toes. He stared, unseeing, eyes wide. Persephone was just going to leave, just like that? Leave him all alone as if he was nothing and meant nothing and--

“Hades,” Persephone murmured. He rested his hands gently on Hades shoulders and leaned down. “Let me get this sorted out and then I’ll come back. If, if you want.” Persephone’s voice was low, for his ears only, but all the same Zeus heard and spoke up. 

“No,” he said sharply. “This--” he gestured around the Underworld-- “can’t happen again.”

“What gives you the right to make that decision?” Hades snapped as he jerked forward.

“Hades, it’s okay,” Persephone said, his grip unfaltering on Hades’ shoulders. “I’ll come back; I promise.”

Zeus allowed for this promise to be made though if his face was anything to go by, he would not be allowing Persephone to fulfill it. He turned on his heel and stormed back across the courtyard, fully expecting Persephone to follow. Persephone did, leaving Hades with one final smile. Hades watched the pair exit, his arms still secured around himself. Leaodes approached him from behind and rested a hand on his shoulder. 

"He'll be back," the demigod assured him. 

"Are you sure?" Hades asked in a quiet voice. He couldn't imagine Persephone would willingly come back when it meant allowing all every plant to die. 

"He promised," Leoades said, as if that were enough.

Hades wished it were, but three months later, after Persephone still hadn't returned, he truly doubted a small promise was enough.


End file.
